Things Left Unspoken
by NovemberLioness
Summary: It's funny how sometimes all you need silence to understand what somebody is saying...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I thought I was going to take a break from writing but this idea popped in my head and...well, I've decided to write it :D [And I've decided to continue with Unexpected this week too]**

"Why, you little thief." The dark tan lion growled, his piercing brown eyes burned with fiery.

The dark brown lioness shook her head in fear as she slowly back away from the lion.

His left ear twitched as he slowly inched closer to the young lioness. "You can't even talk...Ha, what a shame; you're so pretty."

A devious smile covered his muzzle as he charged towards her.

The lioness quickly spinned her body around and bolted away from the lion.

She was fast, but the lion was gaining speed, "come back here! You can't run forever. I will out get you!"

Turning her head to see how close the lion was to her, she tumbled down a steep, rocky hill. Trying to catch her breath, she looked around her.

The air was thick and foggy, but she could clearly make out giant bones of animals. Looking around, she wondered what animal can have such large bones.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar, then another.

She did her best to climb up the steep hill. Barley able to peer out, she saw the dark tan lion fighting another lion.

She watched as the brown-maned lion pinned the other lion and roared.

After the dark tan lion ran off in defeat, she watched as the brown-manned lion licked his paws in victory.

Slowly clawing at the dirt, she decided to take a chance and go closer to the mysterious lion. After all, he saved her life.

Crouching down low, she hid in the tall grass nearby and watched the lion. His coat was a golden color, and he had a light cream underbelly. His jet black mane was stunning, but his bright auburn eyes stood out the most.

The lion quickly glanced in her direction and walked closer.

The lioness was scared and didn't know if she should run or stay still.

Before she could decided, a pair of auburn eyes stared right at her. "Uhm, a thank you would be nice...You know, instead of hiding in the grass."

Her voice was caught in her throat and all she could do is think about how stupid she must of looked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, as if they were waiting for words to form.

"Uhm, can you talk?" He asked curiously.

She tilted her head and a confused look spread across her face.

"Yo-you don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?"

She took a step back, her ears hung low.

"It's okay...Don't be afraid; I won't hurt you."

The lioness quickly ran off.

"Wait! Please, don't go!" He called as he chased after her.

He followed her to the watering hole, where she was gulping up water. "Oh...You're thirsty." He sighed as he walked towards her.

The lioness stopped drinking and faced him.

"I'm not sure if you understand me or not, but can you...talk?"

She didn't reply, her gaze slowly met the ground.

"I'm Haki..." He slowly said, as if talking to a cub.

The lioness stay quiet as a cool breeze brushed across her pelt. Closing her eyes she smiled and lifted up her head, showing a dusty, red leather collar around her neck. A shiny, gold dog-tag was hooked in the middle of it.

Haki saw lines on the tag but couldn't make them out.

"Maybe Rafiki can read it...He's pretty smart." Haki mumbled, more to herself then the lioness.

"come on," he smile softly as he motioned to the lioness to follow him.

Once they reached Rafiki's tree, a Mandrill jumped off the branch and smiled.

"Rafiki!" Haki laughed, "I have a problem..."

Rakifi laughed as he saw the dark brown lioness, "oh...cubs already?"

Haki turned bright red, "NO! I-I found her and she doesn't talk-" he motioned to her collar, "and she has this...What does it say?"

The lioness eyed Rafiki as he walked towards her.

Rakifi reached his hand towards her neck and she flinched, stepping backwards.

"It is okay. I am not harming you." Rafiki said as he grabbed her dog tag.

Squinting at the tag, he scratched his head. "It say..." He paused and looked at it some more. "Aesha?"

"Aesha? What does Aesha mean?" Haki asked, looking at the lioness.

"It's her name..." Rafiki giggled as he let go of her tag.

"It's so...unusual." Haki looked at Aesha and tried to smile. "So...Aesha...Come on, I'm going to take you to my pride."

As Haki and Aesha walked to Pride Rock, Haki tried to get her to talk.

"So, I'm guessing you are a rogue? You can live with my pride and me."

Silence.

"You look about my age, are you two years old too?"

No reply.

"Great...Now I'm just asking stupid stuff."

Aesha grinned.

"Oh, so you do understand me? Or was that just a coincidence?"

Aesha turned her gaze to Pride Rock. It was so beautiful, she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Come on...Let's meet my parents. Maybe they can get you to talk..." Haki said as they trotted up Pride Rock.

**Author's Note: Haha...another Author's Note.**

** Well, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. Please review. Don't be afriad; I don't bite :)**

**Oh and sorry if it was kind of short... **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Aesha," Haki smiled as he walked inside Pride Rock.

"Hello Haki, how are you." Kiara smiled.

"Oh, uhm. Hi Queen Kiara. I was looking for my mom-have you seen her?" Haki grinned nervously. He was always nervous around Queen Kiara and King Kovu.

Kiara giggled, "Adila and the other lioness' went out hunting. Why? Do you need something? Maybe I can help."

Haki turned around. "Aesha?" He called.

"Aesha?" Kiara asked.

Haki walked to the mouth of the cave and saw Aesha laying down. "Oh." He let out a little laugh, "I told you to follow me."

"Haki...who is this?" Kiara asked as walked towards the strange lioness.

"Uhm. This is Aesha, she doesn't talk and she is a rogue...but I was wondering if she could." He paused and stared at Aesha. "If she could stay with us."

"Well..." Kiara paused and thought if she should let a rogue join the Pridelands or not. "I would need to talk it over with Kovu. But until he comes back from his walk with my dad, she can rest here."

"Thank you." Haki smiled as he turned his attention to Aesha. "So, uhm. Are you hungry?"

Aesha didn't respond.

"Aesha...What's that rope thing around your neck?" Kiara asked, trying to get more information about the rogue.

Aesha sat up and stared into Kiara's orange eyes, but stay silent.

"You weren't kidding about the no-talking part." Kiara giggled, "I'm going to rest. Is that okay?"

"Yeah...Totally." Haki replied.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Aesha, but I need to rest...Being pregnant is very tiring." She giggled some more as she walked inside the small cave.

Aesha's ears popped up and she smiled.

"Oh, did Queen Kiara say something to interest you?" Haki sat next to her, "I guess you heard the word pregnant before?"

_Pregnant._ Aesha thought to herself. That word...It reminded her of something.

Haki laid on the tip of Pride Rock and sighed, "I wish you could talk..."

Aesha laid next to him and purred as she rubbed her cheek against his.

In surprise of the sudden affection, Haki shot up. "What was that about?" He asked nervously.

Aesha rolled on her back, showing her stomach and narrowed her jade-colored eyes at Haki.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Haki asked, then blushed. _Of course she is trying to tell me something...Why am I so stupid? _

After a few moments of silence, Haki realized something. _She lit up at the word pregnant, and now she is on her back...Showing me her stomach! _

"Are you...Pregnant?" His voice cracked a little, scared of the answer.

Aesha's gaze softened, there was that word again. She wasn't sure what he was asking her but that word stood out.

Aesha rolled her eyes in annoyance, trying to think of a way to communicate with Haki.

She scanned the Pridelands. Everything was so bright and pretty, but there was a dark spot. She eyed the dark spot, then an idea came to her. Quickly, she sprinted down Pride Rock. She stopped at the grass and turned around, staring at Haki to follow her.

Haki was confused but followed. "Where are we going? You rolled your eyes, so I'm guessing you're not pregnant?"

Aesha kept running, she didn't understand why he kept saying that word but she hoped she would be able to clear things up.

As they reached the Elephant Graveyard Aesha walked inside an elephant's empty skull. Haki followed, "we shouldn't be here..."

Aesha found a small bone and smiled. Picking it up she dropped it gently next to Haki.

"Uhm, a bone?"

Aesha smiled as she laid down, placed the bone by her head and licked it.

"A cub?" Haki asked.

Aesha's eyes lit up and her smile grew bigger. _Cub_. She knew that word too.

"Okay...A cub, what about a cub?"

Aesha looked around her and saw a small geyser erupting, she quickly threw the bone in the geyser and watched it burn with the green smoke. She squeezed her eyes tightly together, making tears flow out.

"Your cub was killed?" Haki gasped.

Aesha's gaze went from the burning bone to Haki. She still didn't understand the words he spoke, but his expression was sad and sympathetic. She knew he must of understood her.

After a few moments of silence passed by, Haki nuzzled her. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Aesha pulled back and Haki cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we should get back to Pride Rock, huh?" He asked quietly as they turned to leave.

Aesha eyed the ground as Haki lead the way back. She hoped he understood what she was trying to tell him.

**Author's Note: Another short chapter, I know...My chapters will get much longer after chapter three. **

**Review please, I want to know how my story is doing :D**


	3. Chapter 3

As they approached Pride Rock, they noticed the lioness already came back from the hunt. "Mom!" Haki exclaimed, running towards Adila.

Adila helped Nala take an antelope off her back before turning to her son, "yes?"

Before Haki could reply, Nala spoke, "who is this?" She asked, her eyes locked in on Aesha.

Aesha stayed behind Haki as he spoke, "this is Aesha, a rogue...I found her, she doesn't talk but she is trying her best to communicate."

"A mute lioness?" Adila asked in awe.

"Can she stay here? She needs a pride...It's not safe as a rogue, she wouldn't make it." Haki continued.

Adila chuckled, "I see you've taken a fancy to this lioness."

Haki blushed and look on the ground, "well...I mean, she seems like a good friend."

Nala laughed, "mhm...I see a wonderful friendship. Well, It's fine by me. Aesha is welcomed to stay, but the one you really need to talk to is Kovu."

"Is he here?" Haki asked.

Nala pointed towards the cave.

"Thanks."

Haki motioned for Aesha to follow him into the cave. "Kovu?" He called out.

Aesha stared at the muscular, light brown lion with a bushy dark mane. He was fit, and looked as if he could kill.

A chill went up her spine. She thought he would be harsh and cruel to her, but to her surprise, he smiled kindly.

"Ah, and you must be Aesha...Kiara told me about you."

Kiara smile by his side, "I think she is very lovely...it's hard to get to know her, since she doesn't talk but...I'm sure she is safe to join our pride."

Aesha's ear's pricked up, safe. That word flew around her brain, she knew that word.

Opening her mouth, she tried to speak; she tried to say she was safe, but the words didn't come. After a few attempts of trying, she gave up.

"I'm guessing she is mute?" Kovu asked, trying not to chuckle at Aesha's attempt to talk. _Laughing would be rude...come on Kovu, manners._

"I think so..." Haki replied softly, staring at the ground.

"Does she understand us though?" Kiara pipped up.

"Well, uhm...I'm not sure." Haki frowned as he gazed at Aesha. "I'm sure she does, but maybe not...I'm not sure."

Kiara and Kovu looked at Aesha with sympathy, but Aesha quickly turned away. She hated that look, it made her feel so...different, as if she was a pity excuse for a lioness.

"I also think she had a cub that died...She was trying to tell me something by acting it out..." Haki continued, his voice was dull. He didn't like to think about Aesha as a mute lioness. Haki longed for Aesha to speak, but he knew that might never happen.

A tear rolled down Kiara's cheek, she couldn't imagine losing a cub. "I'm sorry..."

Aesha quickly looked at Kiara, 'I'm sorry' were the same words Haki told her when they were in the Elephant Graveyard.

"Come on, let's eat..." Kovu smiled as he motioned to the rest of them to join the lionesses and Simba in the feast.

Everyone was full and the sun was down. Everyone was sound asleep-except for Aesha. She sat at the top of Pride Rock, gazing at the quiet, peaceful land.

"Hey," Haki's voice startled her, she quickly turned around to face Haki.

Haki chuckled, "it's okay...it's just me."

Aesha smiled as Haki sat next to her.

"The pridelands are pretty, huh?"

She kept gazing out at the Pridelands.

"I really wish you could talk...but, it's okay. You're a great listener." He laughed.

Aesha beamed, she loved his laugh for some reason.

"I wonder if you understood me..." Haki mumbled softly, "So, I'm not sure if you understand me or not but...do you like it here?"

Aesha kept smiling as she looked at Haki.

"So, you like it here?" He repeated.

Aesha nuzzled him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he nuzzled back. "I'm glad you're happy."

Aesha yawned as she laid down, Haki laid next to her.

She quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Night," Haki whispered as he fell asleep.

Haki woke with an eye-full of sunshine. "Ugh, morning already?" He grumbled, but his moodiness dissolved into a big smile as his eyes landed on Aesha, laying next to him.

She was still sound asleep, Haki didn't want to wake her so he stretched and joined the rest of the pride in the cave.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," Adila chuckled.

"Huh?" Haki replied.

"I saw you asleep with Aesha..." Adila let out a little laugh and lowered her voice, "I guess you've found your mate?"

"Huh? Oh-uh, no! It's just we were too-tired to walk back in the cave...I'm sorry, no...just friends. Friends." Haki stuttered.

Nala smirked and joined in the conversation, "oh...you got it bad."

"Got what bad?" Haki asked.

Nala and Adila extchanged smirks, "you're in love."

Haki blushed, "no," he muttered.

"Okay, well come on Adila; we should gather the lionesses and start hunting...and let Haki and Aesha have alone time." Nala teased.

Haki rolled his eyes and laid on the cool cave floor, closing his eyes he tried to forget his mother's and Nala's teasing.

He closed his eyes for a quick nap, _just friends_. He thought to himself, before falling to sleep.

He woke up to something nudging him.

"Huh?" He asked, opening his eyes to see Aesha. "Oh, uhm. Hi."

Aesha didn't reply, she only smiled.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" He asked as he sat next to her.

Aesha smiled and lead Haki down the steps of Pride Rock.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously, but frowned remembering she couldn't reply.

Aesha grinned as she sprinted away from Haki.

"Hey! Wait up, where are you going?" Haki laughed as he chased after her.

Aesha smiled and gained speed, she had a surprise to show Haki.

**Author's Note: Okay every chapter after this is going to be longer. And sorry if this chapter isn't the greatest...I'm kinda stressing right now; family problems of stupidity :( **

**Please review...Reviews mean the world to me :D**


End file.
